


Smug Victory

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back home from a case, Sherlock stops John and kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4716453140/sherlock-john-sherlock).

The adrenaline is still pumping when Sherlock grabs his wrist and swings John around. His hand is tight and they nearly bump into each other in the momentum. “Wha-” John has time to say, before Sherlock cuts him off with the insistent press of his mouth.

And - oh.

John melts against it. Sherlock cups his cheek with one hand, taking his time as he follows the first kiss with another, another, another, until John feels light-headed and weak-kneed. They are lit only by the soft glow of orange street lamps, and puddles still shine on the pavement. They ought to get indoors, to privacy and a place where John can touch bare skin, but if moving means that they would have to stop kissing he’s happy to wait.

Sherlock makes a sound against his lips, a self-satisfied moan that John wishes he had the presence of mind to shove him for. That is the sound of smug victory, but with Sherlock’s tongue flicking its way into his mouth, all that John can do is shiver and surrender.


End file.
